There has been a proliferation of the application camera technology in consumer devices such as cellular phones and computing devices. Automobiles manufacturers have also increasingly included cameras as a standard or optional feature for benefits including but not limited to enhancing vehicle safety, improving vehicle maneuverability, and providing convenience to the vehicle driver. Due to a rear-view camera's ability to prevent back over accidents and thereby reduce fatalities and serious injuries caused by those accidents, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) will require all new vehicles under 10,000 pounds to include rear visibility technology by May 2018. Accordingly, there is a need for cost effective designs for rear visibility technology in order to comply with NHTSA regulations.
Heat sinks are passive components used to transfer heat from one component to another. In electronic devices and electronic systems, heat sinks are used to dissipate heat into a surrounding medium. In devices that have multiple printed circuit boards (PCB), the design challenge is to bring the heat from each PCB out of the device. Because of the difficulty in fitting heat sinks or heat conductive material in a device due to numerous PCBs, perpendicular PCBs, or a lack of room, engineers often locate heat conductive pads outside of the electronic device in order to aid in heat transfer out of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient and effective methods and systems for heat sinking electronic devices such as cameras.